


A faded past

by EPICbrows



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICbrows/pseuds/EPICbrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake loses his memory<br/>all of the past four years with Sherry gone<br/>can she convince him she love him?<br/>can they fall in love again?<br/>all the questions while reaching in the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	A faded past

_Something reaching in the dark, a tiny little light trying to turn back on, to shine again_

Jake slowly cracked his eyes open to a pure white world. The hospital cold and harsh in the morning light, why the hell was he here? He searched for some recollection of the events that caused this, but nothing came  
“what the fuck”  
groaning he turned his head to the left, no one was around to witness the blank slate if his mind. He carefully pieced together what he knew -Jake Muller, 20, mercenary, I can only trust myself- the thoughts sat wrong with this heart -mom died, been workin' for five years... then something... something happened?- no that wasn't right he was shaking his head -something?- no nothing came to the front of his mind  
With a shrug he sat up glancing properly around the room. It was small and compact the bed taking up most of it. The cool of the drip seeping through his veins as he tugged his arm free from the covers. A tiny monitor beeped as steady as his heart. How had he got here? Why was that part such a blank... the yawing gap made his heart race the beeps become more exaggerated with each pulse. The door creaked open to reveal Sherry who's eyes filled happily as she clocked him, clearly mobile and alive

“Jake You're awake” The small blonde ran up to the bed and threw her arms around him “I was worried”

Jake was startled and stiffened beneath her touch  
“who the fuck are you?”  
The blonde withdrew blinking her eyes at him, looking hurt and scared. He didn't care, who the hell was this person to so easily touch him? To think he was something to be worried about

“you...you don't know me? Is this a Joke because it's not funny. Even by your standards” she smiled as best as she could to mask the fear he wasn't joking  
“Not a god damn clue... are we sleepin' together or somethin'?”  
“I'm... Jake I'm your wife”  
“Jesus Christ, you gotta be kiddin' me”  
“nope look” she held up his hand next to hers, the gold bands shining together side by side  
“yeah well why the hell can't I remember then?”  
“there... was an accident” she sighed dropping his hand. The doctor had said there was a risk he would be confused, maybe even have short term memory loss but this? It stung her eyes, making them prickle  
“you were on a mission for the DSO and you took some damage. I don't know the details it was a confidential mission sorry ” Sherry took a breath “... and well you were in a coma for a while, for two weeks. You sustained no other form of damage though, its confusing the doctors”  
“I ain't DSO what the hell is that?”  
“I um... Jake what year do you think it is?”  
“2012”  
She shifted a little from foot to foot “Jake its 2016”  
“no I'm 20 its 2012” Jake protested

Sherry turned away, it was true he had no memory of her... of their time together. it made her whole body ache with unleashed pain, shattering her heart to pieces  
“you're 24 and married to me Jake Muller... I-I'm even... pregnant”  
“fuck”  
He slid his eyes closed convinced this was a huge wind up. No way in hell was he married and considering kids. There was only him, him and money were all he could rely on. Who the was this damn girl  
“you haven't even told me you're fuckin' name and you're claiming to be pregnant with my kid?”  
“Sherry Birkin... well Sherry Muller now”  
“great now get the hell out of my room”  
“what?”  
“I said get the hell out unless you want somethin'”  
“Jake!”  
The mercenary turned his head away from her closing the conversation. She was lying he didn't know her, who the hell was she to tell him what was real or not. The door slid open again and his doctor slipped in  
“how are we today then?”  
“you're the crack in charge of me, great”  
“Um” Sherry said looking away “I'm just going to go then... I love you”  
Jake remained silent as she turned on her heel and left the room, he watched her whole body slump, well her reaction seemed to be genuine but he could not muster up the return feelings, the memory of anything she had claimed. There was only her word against what he held true and well -I can only trust myself- danced across his thoughts. He would trust himself

“yes I am doctor White, so how are you Jake?”  
“fuckin' brill” he smirked “cept I have some chick claiming to be my wife”  
“right” he glanced at his notes with a frown “Jake she is your wife, has it down here. she is due for her first scan in two weeks”  
“are you all in on this or somethin'?”  
The doctor tapped his chin thoughtfully. Jake watched him wondering what was going through that puzzled mind. He could almost picture it, young man. Memory loss. Well Jake wasn't convinced of that either, despite the reactions of those around him. How could he so easily lose four years from his brain?  
“do you know your name?”  
“Jake Muller”  
“age?”  
“20”  
“occupation?”  
“I ain't tellin' you shit”  
“Right” he sighed looking away, and marking his chart quickly “what year is it”  
“2012 I keep tellin' ya”

He didn't need to hear any more, with a sigh he ticked the boxed on the chart and carefully approached the youth, dropping his tone to a more friendly one  
“you have suffered brain damage and have a case of minor memory loss. It is fixable but for now the best way to get better is be around familiar things and people. We will help in any way we can filling in events of the past four years, but there are gaps we cant fill. Your personal life being one of them. I think your wife would be more than willing though”  
“she ain't my wife”  
“ok” he said dryly “I need to examine you and send you for scans”

The doctor worked quickly, shining the light in Jakes eyes. Checking his reflexes and his knowledge as he went. Asking small questions about his life, they all matched the records they held apart from the previous four years. They were missing, the doctor pondered why he went back to that particular moment, why that time frame? Of course he would never know, some patience lost years and years others only weeks. He would never figure out why they just did  
“ok you seem to be in working order, reflexes excellent, memory to the point of loss amazing. Apart from the fact you're convinced its 2012 I would say you're in peak condition”  
“it is... isn't it?”  
“no it's 2016 Jake you will get there though”  
…

Sherry paced the corridor with fear gnawing her insides. What if it never came back? What if he was convinced of everything, of his age, who he really was, what year it was but not of her? It made her want to scream hands streaking down her face, what if he never remembered her? The thing that had drawn them together in pure desperation, making them, forcing them to get to know each other. All the time spent working on who they were as one. All gone, every last second they had spent together... nothing of her remained in his mind. He didn't care, he hadn't seen her almost die, the heart to heart in the cabin, being separated from her for such a long time. Learning his origins, escaping everything all gone. Her saving him, it was all lost. Their first kiss, their first time, their wedding. The way he smiled when she announced she was pregnant, his excitement. All of it was faded and now he was who he used to to be. Her heart snapped in two, she could get him back if he would allow, but hadn't he already thrown her out?

“Mrs Muller?”  
Sherry glanced up at the doctor with shimmering eyes  
“yes”  
“sorry but as you may have noticed your Husband has suffered memory loss. All we can do now if hope something jogs it, you can help by filling in the gaps where we cant”  
“he doesn't want me”  
“he doesn't know you but he will give him time, you fell in love once right?”  
“right”  
But Sherry wasn't convinced, he didn't know the circumstances in which they met, in why they bonded. Its was not something that could not be replicated in every day life. Jake was a troubled person and working through that again? Sherry was not looking forward to it herself but she wouldn't give up. Its not like she could orchestrate things the way they happened before but she would keep going until something sparked his memory. Until he remembered he loved her  
“I think I will go see him now” she sighed pushing the door open with a breath

“oh hell not you” he groaned clocking the blonde “what do you want?”  
“just to talk... and I was going to give you this” she took a breath and extracted the paper from her bag, today's to be precise “see the date?” Sherry chucked it at him chewing nervously on her lip. Jake glanced down reading the date clearly, it was early November, he didn't even remember his last birthday  
“so we are in 2016?”  
“yes”  
“and you're my wife?”  
“yes”  
“ok”  
He still wanted to run off and leaving this girl behind but her words rang true. It was too much to take, he was married... he had a kid on the way? No he was still a youth an innocent, well as innocent as he could be. Hands stained with blood, with pain but still he was too young for this... but Jake knew he wasn't  
“where do we live? 'Donia?”  
“no you moved here, you live here in America with me Jake”  
“I live.. no fuckin' way you're lyin'”  
“no I am not you asshat”  
He flashed his smirk at her and for a fleeting second the blondes heart stilled, was he remembering something?  
“and we are married”  
“you covered tha'... well at least my wife is fit... if you're not lyin'”  
Sherry rolled her eyes, she knew this wasn't him that her Jake was hidden away with his memory. Then again he did often say she was fit, or lush or sexy so maybe this was him. But no things had changed he would have normally gone for something sweeter or say 'I love you' she held back the fear. Not that she had hated him when she met him, far from it but he was a hardship. He was an ass, he did what he wanted without regards to anything, god he was work but she was ready for him  
“well you can't kick me out I have rights to live there and I'm not leaving. so unless you want to be homeless I suggest you come to our home”

Jake considered it, hadn't the doctor said he needed someone close to him to jog his memory? Well if she was who she claimed to be then maybe he would discover what the hell it was he was doing with her. Right now it was a blear, untrue to who he was. This blonde was hot sure but he really couldn't see himself falling in love with her, the notion made him scoff. He needed no one and letting her in, as pretty as she was, was stupid wasn't it? He had no clue but he wasn't quite so ready to send her away any more  
“what else did I miss?”  
“ummm not much, we have a new president, there has been a few wars but not much else”  
“that's it? four years and that's it?”  
“well... I could tell you about well you”  
“go for it”  
Sherry left out the more crazy details, the whole china incident, the facts around his past. She could not explain how all of that had lead to their mutual trust, their emotional bond. You had to go through it and the explanation was silly to other people, they never understood why they were together, only they did... only them  
“well you quit your platoon, you joined national security DSO... we got married last year and 4 weeks ago I found out I was pregnant... you almost killed me by hugging me so tightly” she smiled reaching to stroke his face but her hand fell to her side, not knowing what he wanted  
“right” he said dryly glancing away from the blonde “well I guess I gotta go home”  
“when you're ready Jake... do you want me to go?”  
“yeah”  
she backed out of the room giving him the space he desired

...

It was his discharge date and although he was still foggy on everything he was no longer was convinced that he was twenty and it was four years ago. The details were still hazy on what had happened in that space but the doctor had cleared him for release. Sherry waited in her best dress, well Jakes favourite one at any rate. She shifted in it waiting just outside his door  
“ready?” she asked glancing up at him as he emerged from the room  
A few minutes earlier she had dropped clothes to him and left him in privacy to change. It felt unnatural to do so but it was his call, and she wasn't going to remind him that she had seen it all anyway. He knew she had and if he still wanted to change alone then she could not stop him. Small steps, who knew he may be comfortable enough one day but now she was happy he was even agreeing to come to their home  
“yeah”  
She didn't offer her hand but walked side by side with him through the bleached halls. Sherry always felt uneasy in hospitals, they reeked like labs, of cheap disinfectant that never quite hid the nasty smells of vomit and blood. She shuddered as they stepped into the light  
“car is over there”  
“no bike?”  
“I can't ride them Jake you know that”  
“No I don't” he said coldly streaking over to the mini she had pointed out, and leaning against the passenger door, arms folded “well hurry up it's not bloody warm you know” he called  
The blonde tensed, he was being difficult as she knew he would, it was nerves at being alone with her. Being in their home, of finding who you are as opposed to who you were. She knew that but it still niggled her, did he have to be such a dick?  
“Patience” she scolded unlocking the car and sliding into the drivers seat. Her hands were firm on the wheel, knuckles turning white as he started to fiddle with the seat  
“wow this car is so fuckin' small”  
“yeah well you said I looked good in it”  
“bet the house is small too”  
“no Jake it isn't now stop being such a asshat”  
again he flashed his smirk at her. Sherry wondered if it was his natural reaction to her use of the term, something imprinted in his mind.

They drove smoothly out of the car park as she snuck glances at Jake. He was fiddling with everything, her phone, the glove compartment  
“hey” he grinned pulling out a bra and examining it “yours?”  
“yeah I must of left it in there after” she bit down on her lip “you know, well you don't but we had sex”  
“In this tiny fuckin' thing?”  
“yes”  
“how? Why?”  
“you said the drive in movie was boring, and it was pretty damn easy Jake”  
“I can't see it”  
Sherry almost wanted to pull over and say 'well I can show you' but it was too early for him to be that way with her. She drove on taking the winding roads easily, pausing at a red light  
“anything else you want to know?”  
He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, eyes clouding over as he struggled to sort out the pieces of fact he had been told already. If they matched his own memory, but there was an overwhelming amount of questions he wanted to ask, he forced down the main one 'why do you love me?' neither were ready for that. To ask that would be to really show he was not who he thought he was, and he wasn't ready to let go. Not yet. Jake didn't believe in such notions, that someone may only want him for him and not their own gain

The house was not small much to his surprise, it was actually a decent size detached holding sentinel in the crisp air. Almost as if it was gloating over the other two in the small clearing  
“ok that is a nice house”  
“well you chose it”  
Sherry cut the engine eyes sweeping his, looking for any sign he recognised the place, even in the slightest. No there was nothing there, just wonder at seeing it for the first time. Disbelief that he actually had a home, a home with her. With a sigh she got out of the car fishing in her bag for the keys, digging deep until they scraped the bottom catching the keys in her hand  
“come on Jake”  
he was still sitting in the car, a frown on his face. Sherry worried at her lip, one beat and he could most likely hot wire the car and drive off. Would he do that? Finally he slid out of the car, hands dug deep into his pockets  
“fuckin' hell I live here don' I?”  
“yes we do live here”  
his chin jerked at the term but Sherry was not going to sugar coat it, they were a we and the sooner he decided whether he could accept that the better. She unlocked the door throwing it open wide looking into the hallway. It seemed colder than before, Jake strode past her and stood blinking in the light  
“well I need a damn tour”  
“fine” she groaned passing him “come on then” she lead him through the hall turning off to the first room “Living room” she announced, well he could see that quite clearly it was a living room  
“ok” he took it all in, eyes skimming the walls, there were pictures up. Pictures of them on a beach -I hate beaches- he groaned to himself. It was all too much, their life all mapped out on the walls, solid proof he was in fact living this life. he looked pretty happy about it too, it all sat wrong in his stomach, making it lurch  
“Jake?”  
“come on” he said in clipped tones “lets get this over with”  
Sherry lead him through room after room, the kitchen bar, the dinning room, the downstairs bathroom. She trailed upstairs, feeling like she was being watched. Sherry spun around on the step to catch Jake, standing at the bottom of the stairs, eyes trained on her backside  
“yes?”  
“what? Am I not allowed to stare at my wife's ass?”  
The blonde just shrugged turning with a grin, at least he had said wife, that was progress in some form  
She lead him across the hall ”upstairs bathroom” she muttered pausing outside the next room. She glanced away “our bedroom” She threw the door open revealing their room. Jake wondered in tensing at the sight. It was just an average room, so Sherry guessed it was the knowledge they shared it that unsettled him. He wondered to the bedside table snatching up a picture of them on their wedding day and then placing it back down, on its face, so he could not see it  
“do we have a spare room?”  
“what?”  
“I said do we have a spare room?”  
“yes” she shied away from his cold and harsh tone leading him into the smaller spare room. The room was gloomy compared to theirs, shadows creeping up the walls. But Jake seemed comfortable as he settled onto the edge of the bed  
“you never told me how we met”  
Sherry took a deep breath, she was prepared for this question and all the implications it held. He settled beside him on the bed, keeping a safe distance between them  
“you were a mission for my DSO work, I was sent to keep you safe and bring you to my superiors”  
“what why? I don' need protecting”  
“It was only until I brought you in Jake” she huffed “and that was because you have special blood”  
“I what?”  
“ok there was an Incident in... Edoina where someone unleashed a virus that changed people, called the C-virus and your blood held the antibodies to it”  
“what do you mean changed people?”  
Of course he knew nothing of Bioterrorism, She swallowed steadying herself, fingers trailing over the quilt  
“it mutated them” she said quietly “turned them into monsters... but you were immune to it. And that is why we needed you Jake”  
“and that is it? You met me and thought you know what I'm gonna marry him, Jesus Christ”  
“no Jake it wasn't like that”  
“really? Because to me it seems like I was a mission to you, what was it? Did you find me that appealing? Want me that bad?”  
“no Jake I love you... I have always loved you. I read your file and thought-”  
“so it was pity?”  
“No it wasn't, it was something unreasonable, something deeper! When I read your-”  
She snapped her mouth shut, they would run in circles at this rate. How could she explain that she thought they were the same, kindred spirits, in the way their whole past had been torn apart by Umbrella. By their parents mistakes. No the first time she had read it, it wasn't pity, it was deep rooted attraction to him, and his world. As much as she hated to admit it  
“fine you stew in your juices Muller, I am going to go make dinner” she snapped walking to the door and strutting out

Jake automatically kicked the door shut, falling back onto the bed with a heavy thud -pity? She pitied him?- what kind of marriage did they have? Damn he was angry at the whole situation he was in. Not knowing whether to believe she truly did care or had settled, settled for him, because... of what? Because he needed her? He doubted it, but if it was pure pity then he could not deal with it right now. Slowly he got up, creaking the door open slowly, she wasn't around. He crept along the hall to what she had called their bedroom. Jake pushed the door open, feeling the pang of sadness sweep him again. He needed clothes so he pulled draws open at random, finding Sherry's clothes, her underwear, a drawn full of guns. Each time he slid it closed again with a huff until he found the one with his clothes in, Jake tugged the whole draw out before tracking down his underwear. Once he located it he tipped the whole thing into the one holding his clothes and took it back into his room. Setting it on the bed, this was his life and he had to accept it.

Sherry turned around catching the sounds of approaching foot steps, Jake stood there uncertain in the doorway  
“yes?”  
“I-I'm sorry ok? I know you don't pity me”  
“Glad to hear it” she said harshly turning around and stirring the stew she was making “anything else?”  
“I want to know more... 'bout the mission”  
She tensed placing the spoon down and leant against the counter warily “which one?”  
“don' do that Sherry”  
“what it is a perfectly reasonable question we are partners you know”  
“what?”  
“I told you I'm DSO too asshat, and you happen to be my field partner”  
“ok ok our first mission”  
“we... got captured for a few months, six to be precise, by the enemy. When we broke out... you I dunno what you heard in there but” that wasn't true and she knew it, here she was again withholding vital information from him “you heard who your dad was” she admitted eyes dancing away from his  
“my father?”  
“Albert Wesker... he tried to destroy the world Jake. He was an ass hole and he is dead”  
“what?”  
“he had this Bioterrorism project... it would kill the population of the world and make him a god of those who survived. He was brilliant of mind, but Ironically his stupidity killed him. He wanted death and destruction and-”  
“and he was an ass hole yeah you said”  
“Jake I'm sorry”  
“you knew didn't you? All along even when you first met me... but oh no you didn't tell me. I heard this from someone else! Fuck Sherry”  
“I'm sorry”  
Jake crossed the room standing an inch from her, his fingers trailed up her arm, eyes boring into hers as he searched them for a lie. For something deeper, his heart beat steady in his chest but there was something else resonating with it  
“thank you... for tellin' me that”  
He dropped his hand away and left the room

…

A week since his return to their home had seen little break through. Jake remained sullen and moody as she pumped him full of information about their past. He sat there soaking it all up, some made an impact, some didn't. The nights were the hardest, he still donned the spare bed. even though it hadn't been that long Sherry had hoped they would get there at least in a platonic way, they hadn't and she was feeling the cold of the night more than ever. No Jake to share warmth with, nights spent dry eyed, laying awake. He hadn't once asked her about herself, showing really just how self centred he was, only wanting to know about himself and his feats. Sherry was getting fed up with it, but refused to give in, she knew he was there somewhere. At times he looked at her and she could almost see the flashes of his real self, the man who loved her, who she loved so much. But then in a fleeting second they were gone again. She hadn't dared ask him about his feelings, how he felt toward her

“mornin'” he yawned strutting into the living room “wha' we up to today?”  
“its.. my first scan Jake, you don't have to come”  
“nah I wanna its my kid righ'? Although I don't remember the conception”  
Again Sherry wanted to say 'well we could repeat it' but he didn't even touch her, he watched her, he seemed amused by her to say the least. Her and the efforts to recover his memory.  
“well its your choice Jake”  
The blonde was secretly glad he was coming along, he was accepting that he was the father. It was something of a break through, but she also knew whether he wanted this or not Jake would never abandon his child. He wasn't his father after all  
“grea' I'm gonna shower babe”  
her heart stilled, it was the first time since everything that happened he had called her that. It made her smile and wonder if she should just throw caution to the wind and slip in the shower with him. After all if they kept dancing around each other they were never going to make progress. Her feet carried her without her minds permission halting outside the bathroom door, heart racing. She heard the shower cut off and she tried to back away from the door and get out of there, but not quite quick enough. It opened and Jake stared down at her, dripping wet only a towel wrapped around his waist  
“you ok? Did you want the shower or somethin'?”  
“I um sorry”  
“oh you wanted to join me” he smirked arm resting against the frame  
“and what if I did Jake?”  
“well” he murmured his lips an inch from hers “maybe I woulda said yes”  
Sherry threw her arms around his neck closing the gap, her eyes slid shut, body pressing against his. She could feel the water warming her clothes but she didn't care as their lips glided over each other, parting their lips to slip her tongue in his mouth. The faint taste of toothpaste washed over her as their breath mingled, tongues lapping each other. The kiss deepened her fingers feeling the soft, short hairs on the back of his head. His hands wondering over her back, her ass, as he drew her closer still. Her heart was hammering in her chest, breath becoming heavy against Jakes, her stomach tying in knots “Sherry” he said breathlessly pulling away. she opened her mouth to ask 'what' but it was muffled as his lips met hers again. Sherry threw as much love and passion into that kiss as she could. moaning into his mouth, letting him know how much she wanted him. Her whole body fizzing with electricity. too soon he pulled away  
“fuck”  
Jake pushed her away and stalked past her to the spare room, whole body drawn tight  
“Jake” she called to him “it's ok, it's ok”  
“fuckin' hell” she heard him call back  
As crest fallen as his reaction made her, she could not help but be slightly amused. She knew exactly why he was acting this way, it was reminiscent of the first time they kissed. Only that time he had given into his arousal, they both had. He was most likely in there trying to sort his 'problem' out right now, Sherry stifled a chuckle on her lips  
The blonde wondered off to change her wet top, a smile playing on her lips -at least he finds me attractive- she thought happily. after all she knew Jake was not the kind to kiss random girls, only the ones he truly liked. The ones he had feelings for, so it was the biggest development to date. He had some form of feeling toward her. It filled her up making her feel fuzzy. Two weeks in her company, only one week home and he felt something for her. They could do this, get back to what they were. Hope filled the blondes chest, little bubbles of it bursting in her  
…

“Mrs. Muller we are ready for you”  
The small nurse lead them into the hospital room, Sherry had her hand wrapped in Jakes, his palm so warm and pleasant against hers  
Once he had cooled off so to speak he had drove them right here. Pausing in the parking lot to kiss her again, more steady and briefly this time. When they broke apart he offered his hand, and they walked through the cold halls together  
“Lay down please and lift up your shirt please, are you the father?”  
“apparently”  
“great the doctor will be here soon”  
She strode out of the room with a slight frown of confusion as Jakes words hit her ears.

“nervous?”  
“dunno baby will be fine righ'?”  
“well we will know soon... Jake thanks for coming and for...”  
“for?”  
“you know being so gentle, so lo- caring”  
He stiffened -loving- she had bit back the words, But to be honest he had no clue what he felt toward her. He knew he found her appealing on a physical level but there was something running deeper, her smile, her laugh was music to him. The way she didn't let him get away with his bullshit, his attitude. Her sass, her kindness. Damn he cared for her in such a short space of time but love? He wasn't sure anyone could love him, so he couldn't love her right? Jake tried to sort his mind out, fact and fiction battling. She kept trying with him, never giving up no matter how he treated her. She was there for him, but something held him back. He was unlovable a tool to be used and disregarded, not something to be kept. Yet the way she looked at him, he didn't know. It was all a wave of confusion, because there was nothing about him to love. He still didn't know what had drawn them so close, how he had been with her on their first mission. Facts around their past still so hazy, she must feel something he just could not figure out why. He was horrible to her, treating her like a lower being  
“hi I'm your sonogramer. Hold still the gel is cold”  
Jake watched Sherry wince as the nurse squeezed and rubbed the gel onto her flat stomach -Sherry doesn't like the cold- he filled it away in his head, little facts he should know about her. The little device swept her tummy the sound was faint but he could hear its pulsing  
“there is your baby” she smiled turning away from the screen  
Jake was speechless, to be honest he hadn't known what to expect, but the small image of their baby was enough to make his eyes well up. It was real, she was telling the truth, their baby. His hand reached to clasp hers. Joy spreading through him, heart aching with it  
“our baby”  
“the heart beat is strong and everything is ok” the sonogramer smiled “would you like a photo?”  
“hell yeah” Jake replied without thinking  
Sherry chuckled at his reaction, squeezing his fingers tighter, breathing easy  
“Jake Muller I love you”  
She didn't take his lack of return personally, after all for him it had only been two weeks, but she could not hold the words back. Whether he believed them or not she didn't care  
The sonogramer handed him the small photo, their baby  
“you can find out the sex at the next scan” she announced handing sherry a wet wipe to clean herself up. Jake just looked down at the image, too much to bare, he was living this life. He didn't choose it but it was the only one he had. A strange quiet rested over him, this was it now. No more recklessness, no more just him. There was them, all three of them. He slipped his hand out of hers, heart still in his chest and rose to leave the room

Sherry glanced around the door, Jake was still there leaning against the wall, eyes closed in thought. He hadn't left completely, she breathed a sigh of relief  
“ready to go?”  
He nodded holding out his hand again, she took it readily, squeezing the fingers gently  
“Sherry do we have a weddin' video?”  
“huh yeah why?”  
“I want to watch it”  
“ok”

…

“press play”  
“sure” Sherry pressed the button, the clear image flickering to life. It was cheesy she had to admit but the whole day had been lovely, Jake had put aside his lack of love for social events to give her the wedding she had always wanted. One where she was surrounded by the people she loved the most. She watched with a silly grin on her face, as she announced to the camera she was marrying her prince charming. Slightly tipsy on the champagne they had drunk while getting ready. The way Claire had shaken her head and ushered her into the car so she could actually get married  
“who's that?”  
“Claire Redfield, she is my best friend. You guys get along great too”  
“righ'” he said simply trying to remember her, but of course he couldn't  
They turned back to the TV to watch as Sherry glided up the aisle escorted by Leon, Jake shifting nervously in his spot, visibly relaxing when he spotted his bride to be. A smile spreading across his face  
“and him?”  
“Leon Kennedy. He was your best man Jake, you guys have been friends almost as long as you have known me. He is your best friend, he hosted your bachelor party” she smiled  
“what's that look for?”  
“well... we had our parties on the same night, Leon took you and a few of his friends to a strip club. Or so he informed me, apparently you spent the whole night claiming none of the strippers were a sexy as me. Leon said you were completely hammered by eleven so he brought you home”  
“righ' and then what happened?”  
Sherry's smile stretched wider, eyes glinting  
“you came home and offered to be our male stripper, my friends seemed pretty interested, you got your top off and everything” she laughed “but Leon talked you out of it in the end”  
“there is more”  
“yes... you then said 'fuck it I am gonna have sex instead 'and threw me over your shoulder and carried me upstairs”  
“did we?”  
“no you spent ten minutes taking off your boots then passed out on the bed, I just sighed and covered you up. When I went back downstairs the girls were trying to convince Leon to strip”  
“did he?”  
“well he certainly didn't when I was around”  
Their wedding was over, the video cutting off right after the kiss the bride part. There was no more to say, to see. Jake new pretty much everything now. How could he question how much she cared for him?  
“where were your parents?”  
“they... their dead Jake”  
“shit I'm sorry I didn't mean too...”  
“no its ok”  
“how did they?”  
Sherry pondered in silence whether he would understand, he had once before  
“they were like your dad Jake, researchers who only cared about their product. They worked on it day and night... I was forgotten. Doesn't matter, in the end it killed them”  
“what happened?”  
“someone from Umbrella wanted to seize their research and my dad he injected himself, by the time he died he wasn't even recognisable. Killed my mom, threw her aside”  
“shit I'm sorry”  
“it's not your fault. You know our fathers were friends? They worked together from a young age... like brothers. In the end they ended up backstabbing each other”  
He looked Deeply into her eyes, feeling the sadness hiding in them in spite of her smile. She had told him once she had read his file, and she had seen someone like her. He realised that now, it wasn't pity far from it. Jake could not stop the feelings fluttering in his heart any less than she could help hers, they were made for each other. Something came to the front of his mind a time from before, snow capped hills in Edonia, a wooden cabin in the night, then it danced away. Finding no hold there  
“you really wanted to marry me?”  
“yeah Jake I did”  
“why?”  
“because you saved me Jake, and I saved you... or so you said”  
He walked away from her, taking the time to process everything he had been through today  
“Ti amo” he breathed and scuttled away

Sherry didn't know the words that fell from his lips, were they good? Bad? The room was so thick with unresolved tension, happiness seeping into the bitter sadness that swept over her -Ti amo- she could not place the meaning, but one thing was for sure, it wasn't a goodbye. She tried to hold onto that as she curled up on the sofa, so utterly alone in the setting sun

…  
  
another week slipped by, Sherry had taken Jake out to show him their town, where they lived. He was silent through most of the trip, very aware that snow was falling as the cold air was harsh, little shop windows held Christmas wreaths. The people on the street smiling, holding hands, laughing. It was enough to make him yearn, to be that person again but some deep rooted pain was in him. Something that niggled he wasn't good enough. Someone who certainly did not deserve the vision that seemed to love him. Jake could not place it, Sherry said she loved him but he still found it hard to ask 'why do you love me?'.He knew something must of caused the strong feelings from her. She was decisive, therefore she would never settle unless her heart was all in it. She banked on him, trusted him, loved him... but why? The drive home was spent in steely silence and Jake had retreated to what he now called 'his' room for the rest of they day full of regret. He wanted to pull her upstairs, to be a real couple. Acting like man and wife was not enough, he knew his feelings toward her now but he was still afraid... to touch her, to be with her in that way. Jake felt sadness sweep him, to finally sleep with someone you loved, it was going to be hard. He knew that, despite the fact he knew they had lain together before, that this was going to take courage. The kind of courage that comes from being brave, not stupid which was his usual creed  
It was easier but still the rift between them held a gaping hole, he would kiss her goodnight, he would hug her but there was no real Intimacy between the pair. Not the way the blonde wanted. When he looked at her he almost wanted the same things... the rift was knitting together  
  
...

Something stirred Sherry from the deep sleep she was in, the feeling she wasn't alone she sat bolt upright staring at the silhouette in the door  
“Jake?”  
“can I join you?”  
she nodded in the darkness, throwing the covers aside so he could slip between them. How she had hoped for this over the past weeks, that he would want to be this close to her. He slid in shivering slightly keeping a careful distance between them. She tensed not sure if she should just sleep like that or try to cuddle up to him. It was strange and bizarre to think of them being so apart, but the void between them was drawing closer, she knew that  
“Jake do you?”  
his hand stroked over her stomach, thumb brushing it so very gently. Sherry nudged closer to him resting her chin on his shoulder, fingers trailing over his chest. She was still weary, his arms went around her and his lips brushing the top of her head. She felt his warmth spread through her, so close and warm, it rolling off him. Jake was here, not quite her Jake but it was him in some form. And he was starting to believe that she cared, maybe, She really didn't know  
“Sherry...”  
it shouldn't have but his use of her name niggled at her -Sherry- the thought made her stomach lurch. Her own name bothering her when it formed on his lips -Sherry- A name he never used, not unless he was deadly serious or angry. She wasn't Sherry to him, but he never knew her as super girl, something she would never get back. A hard fact to accept  
“fuckin' hell what are we doin'?”  
“I don't know Jake you came in here not the other way around”  
“fuck”  
“Jake what did you want when you came in?”  
“I dunno”  
Her lips brushed his scar, trailing kisses along the deep groove  
“We can do whatever you want Jake, anything”  
His fingers danced up her back pulling her closer, lips burying in her neck, nipping it affectionately. Jake realised, heart hammering, mouth dry exactly why he had come here. To their room -their room- he thought sweetly -their room-  
“sex I want sex”  
“ok Jake” she tilted her head to the side to give him better access, the small waves of pleasure lapping over her as his lips kneaded her tender flesh. Sherry shivered pushing her hand down his chest, caressing over his hard muscles. Letting out little moans as his lips glided over her neck, making her whole body tingle and shake. Oh god Jake still knew how to push her buttons alright, his hand sneaking under her top, cupping her breast. Thumb sweeping the nipple, tweaking it so gently. Rubbing in the tiniest of circles, her whole body drew tight her back arching against his touch  
“Jake” she gasped wrapping her leg around his waist, hand snaking underneath the elastic of his boxers. Kneading his erection with her fingers, stroking up and down with her thumb and fore finger. He was groaning against her neck, breath heavy on her skin  
“oh fuck Sherry”  
“that had better be your plan” she quipped back, thumb sweeping the swollen head already sticky with pre-cum. The blonde tentatively wrapped her whole hand around his hard, thick cock, jerking smoothly as she pulled his skin back and forth. Her body was coursing in pleasure, throbbing and pulsing for him. Jolts shooting through her veins, electricity making heat coil in her lower abdomen  
“damn Jake” she groaned “you're so hard”  
“your fault” he smirked free hand dancing up her thighs, rubbing her through the fabric of her underwear  
Sherry inhaled, whole body burning for him as he pushed her underwear aside. Using every trick he knew to make her wet, damn him, he forgot everything but remembered this? His fingers stroked her lips, rubbing against her in circles. He was doing it on purpose, teasing her to throw her off the edge, damn Sherry was seeing stars as he stroked. Her lips parted in bliss and her muscles tensed, his thumb pressing against her clit, teasing it so softly she moaned for more. wetness rushing over him, she didn't care. Damn it felt too good. The blonde used her free hand to cup his cheek “Jake kiss me”  
He kissed along her jawline nibbling her bottom lip, parting them. Her tongue met his with a flourish, lapping over it forcefully, lips mashing together. Making her dizzy as every part of her caught fire, the wave of sweat sweeping over her. She used her body to roll him on top of her, wrapping her other leg firmly around his waist, pressing her ankles into the small of his back. Jake slipped a finger inside her thrusting against her arched rocking hips  
“m-more” she moaned hand falling away from his throbbing cock, he slipped in another digit, his thumb pressed against her clit, fingers thrusting harder against her  
“damn it Jake” she groaned “more”  
Using her hands she freed his erection and stroked it some more, feeling the warmth pulse beneath her fingers before letting her hand fall away again  
“I said more”  
“wan' me inside you babe?”  
“yeah so hurry up”  
Sherry's hands ran over the tight muscles on his back stretching wide for him. Jake removed his fingers, and ran them over his lips  
“damn you taste nice”  
She shivered with delight at his words, pushing her further over the edge. making her gush, whole chest heaving  
“please Jake” she begged, needing release from the intense throbbing and heat taking over her body. The burning in her lower abdomen  
He teased her entrance with his swollen head. Sherry could not bare it any more, his hands threading in her hair. She felt the burning pleasure as he thrusted inside, sighing with relief as she bucked her hips against his, the friction easing the throbbing. The blonde gasped loving the feeling of his length inside her. it made the her bite down on his shoulder, to stop from screaming out his name again and again. He slammed into her pleasantly, hitting her deep, Sherry arched her hips against him even more. Their bodies moving in perfect sync, all of her muscles clamped around him. Holding as tight as she could manage. keeping him close, shuddering, thighs quivering against his hips. Jakes hands whispered down her body, caressing her breasts, dancing to her hips He used them to rock her with him  
“oh god Jake” she called despite her self “Jake” his lips found her neck, brushing them over the soft flesh, their hips rolling faster. Sherry burnt up, mind blanking as she clamped hard around his length "Jake, Jake” she moaned loudly riding the wave of her orgasm, eyes sliding shut as she clung to him like he was a life preserver. everything become a world of bliss, her whole body drawing tight against his, head rolling back onto the pillow  
“Jake” she sighed happily, eyes half lidded. Jake shuddered to halt, eyes wide in his own orgasm. Sherry felt his seed fill her up, wanting to hold onto the moment to him. Knowing that in seconds he may regret what had just occurred, god she hoped he didn't  
“are you ok?”  
“damn it I have no idea why you love me Sherry but fuck I love you ok?”  
He rolled off her to sit on the edge of the bed head resting in his hands. His shoulders holding tension  
“oh Jake Muller you idiot, I love you because of this. Because you're sweet when you want to be, and you treat me like I'm human, and because we are the same-”  
She slipped her arms around his chest hugging him from behind kissing his shoulder  
“-and if you had been through what we went through you would know why”  
“Three weeks Sherry and I love you? Insane shit”  
“because we are soul mates Jake”  
“no such thing”  
She punched his arm “Jake”  
“what?”  
“I'm sleepy hold me?” she backed off laying back on the bed. The blonde stroked the space next to her, Jake lay there beside her hand tracing the dip in her waist, trailing over her hip. Skin so soft and smooth beneath his course fingers. He sighed dragging her closer to him, accepting this was what he had wanted. Her, he wanted her. Jake would never spend another night in the spare room, relishing in the small warmth radiating off her. feeling close to her in a way that wasn't like before, even he knew that, but it was pleasant Sherry buried her face in his chest, feeling happy as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer still. Sherry drifted off with Jake holding her

…

They had fallen into a mutual love, not quite like it was before, but still sweet. Jake was still harsh at times but he was getting better with each day. His memory still locked away tight but at least he trusted her words when she said she loved him.  
In barley no time at all it rolled around to Christmas, and what Sherry considered their anniversary. Marking the date when they had met so many years ago. She had told Jake the date they had first met and he just shrugged it off. Sherry was happy with where they had landed but his attitude was still annoying, his lack of enthusiasm toward their relationship

“Jake its Christmas eve” she grinned happily She was laying in his arms on the sofa, fire roaring in the grate. Jakes fingers stroking over her slightly rounded belly, Whispering some phrases in Italian she didn't know into her ear. He broke off raising his head, arching his brow  
“I know I know”  
“well do you want to exchange presents now?”  
“sure babe”  
Sherry untangled herself from his arms, slipping out of them and hitting the floor softly, to reach for the tree fishing for the main present she had brought him  
“here” she grinned shaking it “think you may like it”  
he stilled talking it off her. Jake tore off the paper to reveal the Piano song book she had brought him  
“its all your favs in one, do you like it?”  
“Hell yeah, I'm gonna learn them all” he flicked it open, skimming the notes happily “yours is under the tree babe”  
The blonde huffed having to fetch her own present from the massive pile “which one Jake?”  
“the red one” His eyes were still glued to the book, not the slightest bit interested in what Sherry was doing until he heard the little crash followed by a shattering sound  
“Sherry?” he dropped the book realising suddenly she had knocked the vase off the side table and smashed it against her skin, a large piece stuck in her leg. He could see her eyes scrunched in pain, but he wasn't there. Snow clad hills, the flakes falling and melting on his face, Sherry lying in a pool of blood. No she was here in their house, he had to pull the metal out of her back, no the glass out of her leg. Past and present mixing as he pulled her onto his lap  
“hold still this is gonna hurt”  
She pressed her face into his chest, he tugged the glass out throwing it aside, knowing the second before it happened that the skin would heal. Sherry was infected, they had been captured, he had broken them out. She had yelled at him in a locker room. The whole incident flooding into his mind, meeting Leon, had almost shot Chris, they had fought and defeated the monster that plagued them. Sherry had saved his soul, the last four years coming back with a pang  
  
He had left her for 6 months, promising to keep in contact which they had failed amazingly at. When Jake had returned to America he instantly went to Sherry's place, barley over the threshold of her small apartment before he was kissing her, touching her. She had accepted him so easily back and that formed their relationship. A few short weeks later he was cooking for them in her small kitchen, while she flicked through a magazine. Jake had looked around and said 'I love you super girl' The blonde had smiled 'love you too asshat' that was the first time, so causal, so sincere.   
A year later he was leaving his stuff all over her apartment, so he decided permanent residence was needed, no questions asked whether the blonde was moving in, she was. And they got their home, the one he was in now. Everything came back  
his becoming a DSO only with the promise that Sherry would be his field Partner. His proposal a few months later, it was cheesy, writing her a song on the piano. Handing her the sheet when she asked 'what's it called?' all it said was -will you marry me?- she had accepted. The nerves that had jangled in him when she was late, thinking she had changed her mind. But all was well when she glided up the aisle happily.   
Their honeymoon, all of it returning in an instant. Her missing the pill leading to him suggesting they forget it all together and what ever happened, happened. Six months of agony when she didn't fall pregnant, each month coating him in more sadness. Until she had told him the good news, she was, He had whisked her up and spun her round with pure joy. a week later he went on the mission that destroyed him. He had be captured and drugged. The sting needle that had shot liquid into his veins 'this will make you forget who you are' the guy had captured him smiled and Jake had passed out. only to wake up with nothing but who he was. He had to tell the DSO but they already knew, knew that someone was using experimental memory loss drugs. Jake was certain. The seconds it took for this to flow through his mind was amazing, flashes, feelings all seeping through him.  
  
“damn it super girl, jus because you heal don' mean you can do crap like this”  
“Jake?” she gasped “do you remember?”  
He nodded slowly hugging her tightly  
Jake had used the term she loved the most, she was his super girl and happiness flooded her chest. she knew they could make it through anything and still fall in love. Nothing was going to keep them apart, and now he had his memory back. It was nice but the knowledge they were unshakeable, that they really were made for each other was the only thing she could focus on  
They had fallen in love all over again  
even when they had not been who they were  
everything was ok


End file.
